The Program Project core for "Membrane Bound Enzymes in heart and Other Tissues" provides central support for all individual projects of this grant. Large scale preparations of mitochondria from beef heart as well as preparation of bacterial membranes and electron transport particles. Core personnel aid in purification of proteins used by individual projects in their research programs. In addition, oligonucleotides used for site- directed mutagenesis and other genetic manipulations are generated by the core. Administrative support for all individual projects is also the responsibility of the core personnel.